kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Synopsis
Synopsis of the games from KQ8. King’s Quest I: Quest For The Crown (1984) Synopsis: The King of Daventry is nearing the end of his life. Tragically, he has no heir to carry on the royal line, and he worries that his kingdom will be left without a leader. Daventry is already a shadow of its former glory, as the three treasures of the realm have been lost to the ages. And so the king summons his bravest knight, Sir Graham, and sets him on this quest — return all three of the lost treasures, and the throne will be his. Not an easy task, but the recovery of the Mirror, the Chest of Gold, and the Shield will take Sir Graham through mythical perils and magical dangers, and forge a new kingdom from the ruins of the old! King’s Quest II: Romancing The Throne (1985) Synopsis: Sir Graham is now King Graham, inheritor of the Daventry throne. But he is a king without a queen, and his subjects fear the heirless fate which befell his predecessor. Until the day when Graham beholds a dreadful sight in the magic Mirror — a beautiful woman held captive in a secret tower! Smitten, the king vows to release her. His search for three magical keys will lead him to an enchanted land on the other side of the world. To claim his future bride, Graham must explore underground caverns, eerie towers, and ocean wonderlands; ride flying carpets; and meet and mingle with legendary characters like King Neptune and Count Dracula! King’s Quest III: To Heir Is Human (1986) Synopsis: Step into the tattered shoes of Gwydion, a young slave whose existence has been spent serving the powerful and evil wizard Manannan. But now your usefulness to him is ending, and a landmark birthday approaches — you are certain that Manannan will choose to end your miserable life that day. With nothing left to lose, you must finally dare to learn the wizard’s magic spells, explore the world outside the tower you’ve called home, and finally challenge the wizard himself to save your own skin, and discover the awesome secret of your own past! King’s Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella (1988) Synopsis: King Graham is hanging up his adventurer’s cap for good! With his beautiful queen at his side and his kingdom momentarily at peace, he prepares to pass that symbol of his questing youth to one of his two children. But before he can speak, he collapses, struck down by a fell magical disease! Now his fate lies in the hands of his daughter Rosella, who must journey to a faraway land on a frantic search for the one item that can save your father from certain death. But when Good and Evil vie for the throne of Faerie, you can bet that no task is as simple as it seems. Soon, the ailing Faerie Queen has Rosella on a quest of her own, to stop an evil sorceress from taking over. Only by saving the Faeries can Rosella save her father — but who’s going to save Rosella from ogres, witches, and ghosts? King’s Quest V : Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder (1990) Synopsis: A year has passed since Princess Rosella’s journey to Tamir, and King Graham’s health has been fully restored. The Royal Family of Daventry is whole once more, and all is well with the Kingdom. But unbeknownst to Graham, his beloved family will soon be in grave danger! Somewhere far away, a powerful presence watches the castle of Daventry with evil intent. Mordack, a wizard even more powerful than the late Manannan, has concocted a dreadful plan: to capture the castle of Daventry, and the Royal Family within. He waits for the right moment to strike - when King Graham will be helpless to stop him. On that fateful day, King Graham will return home to find that his castle and his family have disappeared. Graham must don his adventurer’s cap once again and find Mordack before harm can come to Rosella, Alexander, and Valanice. With Cedric the owl, his reluctant guide, Graham journeys through forests, across deserts, over mountains and oceans in search of the evil wizard who holds the Royal Family and the castle in his grasp. King’s Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) Synopsis: Prince Alexander sits in the throne room of Daventry, longing for the beautiful Cassima. Suddenly, just as it had done a score of years ago for his father, the magic Mirror sprang to life to show him an image of his beloved. But one look at her distraught face made it clear that something terrible had happened to her! Immediately, Alexander sets off by ship for her home — the Kingdom of the Green Isles. Rather unfortunately for Alexander, the Green Isles are surrounded by rocks and reefs, and he is shipwrecked. Washed up on the shore with little more than his signet ring and a single coin, he must unravel the twisted schemes of an evil vizier, restore the kingdom to its rightful rulers, and win back Cassima’s heart... before she is married to someone else! King’s Quest VII: The Princeless Bride (1994) Synopsis: Rosella of Daventry is reaching marriageable age, and her mother Valanice hopes to find a suitable match for her daughter. Unfortunately Rosella has no interest, either in the men her mother has chosen, or in marriage itself! As the two of them walk in the woods, discussing this very subject, Rosella sees a small dragonsprite leap from a pond, leaving behind it an image of a fantastic castle floating in the clouds. Intrigued, and feeling mischievous, Rosella dives into the pond and disappears. Valanice leaps in after her, and the two find themselves drawn into a vortex of magical energy, and separated. Now each woman must pursue her own quest — Rosella to save the Volcanix Underground from the evil witch Malicia, and Valanice to find her daughter. Before they can be reunited, each must cross the land of Eldritch, face the dangers of Ooga Booga, delve into the world of spirits and legends, and finally confront Malicia in the heart of an active volcano! Behind the scenes Several dates are referenced in this summary, including the idea that KQ4 takes place one year before KQ5 (a reference to the KQ5 manuals), and it also states that KQ1 takes place about twenty years before KQ6 ("...score of years..."). Which may be a referenced to a more reduced timeline such as the Original timeline (KQ6 is set about 22 years after KQ1) rather than the 25 Anniversary timeline (where KQ6 is set 25 years after KQ1). Category:Game summaries Category:Original Canon (articles and stories) Category:KQ8 timeline Category:OT timeline